


You Snooze You Lose

by lil_muffin_baby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crying, Flash Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe? I actually dont think so maybe not-, One-Sided Attraction, Poor John, Sadstuck, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_muffin_baby/pseuds/lil_muffin_baby
Summary: You never noticed that Dave had freckles.It was so strange. All the years you two had spent being friends, on video calls and even meeting him in person and you had never noticed.You wish you noticed these things when it mattered. When you had the chance.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 30





	You Snooze You Lose

**Author's Note:**

> i am deeply sorry to anyone who hoped this would be a happy davejohn fic. i also wasn't sure what to rate this. if you suggest another rating would be better please let me know!  
> as always comments, kudos and criticism is appreciated <3

You never noticed that Dave had freckles.

It was so strange. All the years you two had spent being friends, on video calls and even meeting him in person and you had never noticed. 

They were so pretty. They sprinkled across his skin like constellations. They extended to his shoulders and down his arms, even across his thighs and to his ankles. 

Boy were they ever pretty. You wanted to lay kisses across every single one of them. Wanted to count them under the soft touch of your lips. You wanted to know how many stretched across his gorgeous body. 

You hug your pillow tighter to your body. Salty tears begin to stream down your face. 

There were so many things that you loved so, so dearly about Dave. They couldn't even be put under a list. Every single one of his limbs, all of him you adored. Even just seeing him on facetime when you two were teens always made your heart stop.

You stuff your face into your pillow to muffle your sobs. You don't want to hear yourself. 

All the times you two have spent together are cherished memories. Every time you think about them your heart fills with uncontrollable glee. Even when you two would just be lying in your bed, the smell of maryjane floating between you two with Dave talking about something or other, you wish you could stay there forever. 

Forever. With Dave by your side. 

You pump your dick and continue your wailing sobs into the pillow. You don't care at this point. You just want to finish and then cry yourself back to sleep. 

You almost kissed him once. You two were lying down in a field under the stars and it was the perfect chance. A perfect cliche movie style kiss. You had your face right next to his and then- 

-you chickened out. You scampered back across the grass, told him it was getting late and you should probably head home.

Maybe things would've gone differently if you didn't bitch out at the last second. 

From where you're lying you can see the bright red shadow across the wall that reads "3:00AM" 

Fuck you love Dave. You love him so much. You hid it down and repressed it for so many years and you love him. You want to stay next to him forever. You want to cherish him forever. You want to love him and love him until your lungs give out.

You finally climax with another muffled sob. You can't bring yourself to clean up or do anything. 

You opt for rolling over onto your side, facing your bedside table. You reach a tired arm out to grab the piece of paper off of your bedside table. 

The paper is thinned and still damp from having cried multiple times with it. Even without your glasses on you can read it clear as day.

"INVITATION TO THE WEDDING OF DAVE STRIDER AND KARKAT VANTAS." 

You hold the note close as you continue sobbing wildly. 

You wish you told him these things when it mattered. When you had the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in a costco parking lot. my writing inspiration only shows up either at ungodly hours of the night or when im sitting in a parking lot.


End file.
